Planning and Evaluation Core The Planning and Evaluation Core is composed of the Partnership's Internal Advisory Committee, Program Steering Committee, Executive Committee and external evaluators to provide oversight of the overall Partnership activities and programs. It will be responsible for all aspects of planning, monitoring, evaluation and tracking of Partnership activities. In addition, this core serves as a platform from which the Partnership's PIs can discuss strategic plans that can move the U54 Partnership towards new initiatives that strengthen the goals and mission of both institutions. The specific goals and objectives are: 1) The Partnership PIs (Drs. Ahles, Gany, Hubbard and Barabino) will collaborate with the Internal Advisory Committee and the Program Steering Committee to ensure ongoing planning, monitoring, evaluation and tracking of Partnership activities including: a. Coordination and management of the solicitation of new research proposals; b. Review and selection of full and pilot projects for funding, monitoring of project progress, and decision making regarding discontinuation of funding for projects not meeting goals; c. Development of new initiatives based on opportunities presented on a national level (e.g., Blue Ribbon priorities, RFAs and PARs issued) or at either institution; and d. Identification of faculty searches that are potentially synergistic with Partnership goals. 2) The Partnership PIs will monitor and evaluate all aspects of Partnership functioning, in collaboration with the external evaluator Dr. Bosch: a. track pertinent data that monitors and assesses the Partnership's goals and objectives, such as publications and grant submissions by investigators, student tracking data, and community outreach assessments; b. monitor and evaluate all aspects of the proposed educational programs; c. utilize the RE-AIM framework to monitor and evaluate all aspects of the proposed outreach(PCORE) activities; and d. ensure that the Linguistic and Cultural Responsiveness Shared Resource Core meets target metrics.